


而我将于终点静候

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆1790年起的约萨☆PS. I love you 梗（逝者用大量事先写好的信件与生者交流的意味）☆一直打算写这个梗的长篇的，但是写起来太痛苦了所以不确定是否会接着写
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「Preces meae non sunt dignae, 我的祷告虽然卑贱，

sed tu, bonus, fac benigne, 然和善慈悲如你，

ne perenni cremer igne. 将赦免我燃烧于永恒之火中。」

…… …… ……

结束了，终于……一切都结束了。

安东尼奥·萨列里于内心叹息着。

放下指挥棒的瞬间，安魂曲的音符仍在头顶上空缭绕，一切对他却再无意义。他看着眼前的皇家乐队，他们的神色稍许染上低落的情绪，本质还是在应对一份工作。

只有他，站在指挥台上的人。每一次有人以乐师长称呼他时，他都要竭力克制住自己想低吼“不要再这样叫我了”的冲动。

“宫廷乐长”的头衔如今只是一具虚妄的空壳，如同被冲上沙滩的苍白贝类外壳，你仍能通过它听到海浪的声音，寄宿其中的灵魂却早已走失，沉于漆黑无光的海底。

继任者表示保留他的职位，对他而言反倒是一种折磨。他不想也无法再为另一位君主付出忠诚，甚至不愿意开口尊称另一个人为“陛下”——这个词语在他心中二十多年前就与约瑟夫二世绑定在一起，直到他自己死亡都不会改变。

收起谱架上的总谱，萨列里走到乐队一旁的座位坐下。他轻阖双眼，主教与牧师正在念诵的内容如靡靡之音，他再也无法集中精神。

他最在意的听众，已不会于演出结束后单独把他拉过来赞扬他，再趁四下无人拥紧他覆上亲吻。

之前他一直背对着那尊简朴的金属棺，入场时他瞥见盛开的鲜花簇拥着逝者，生命的华丽柔软与钢铁的冰冷坚硬依偎在一起。安眠之人近在咫尺，身着他生前极少换下的深蓝色军队制服。生与死却已于教堂正厅有限的空间中划出一条无法逾越的界线。

当既定的所有仪式完成，陨落的帝王将会被移送到地下室的皇家陵墓。萨列里拒绝与任何人再做任何多余的交流。他在乐队同事狐疑的目光中快步离开，跃上自己的马车轿厢。

他需要躲藏，如今再细微之物只要略有相关都能将他狠狠刺痛。他一时半会都不想再看见美泉宫与霍夫堡的轮廓，不想再踏在那些前去工作场所的必经之路上，连普拉特公园的无辜步道都因为无法再于散步时偶遇那个人而遭到唾弃。

萨列里像个读了恐怖小说躲避鬼魂的孩子般愚蠢地蜷缩在偌大的书写台下方，抱着自己的膝盖，任由自己被过往记忆的漩涡所吞没，也不再阻挠那些急着离开眼眶的泪水。

两年前也是这样一个树木刚刚抽出新芽的春日，阳光出奇温暖。

——“从今天起，你接替朱佩塞·邦诺成为我的宫廷乐长。”

皇帝这样宣布道，却在同一个月里匆匆奔赴战场前线，与奥斯曼帝国战斗，留下他的乐师长茫然地训练并无任务可执行的宫廷乐队。秋日叶落时他才回来，带着被疾病折磨到急剧恶化的身体，那状况下萨列里都无法为他演奏庆祝他平安归来的《皇帝弥撒》。

之后的一年多里他暂停了绝大部分的剧院工作，也停止了创作，将他能够给出的全部精力都用来陪伴他的君主。他看着他咳血、因呼吸不顺无法平躺而失眠，厌食、日益衰弱……往常最普通的日常活动都无法完成，譬如祷告——以至于他真正履行与“宫廷乐长”相符职责的机会少之又少，在死神将约瑟夫带走之前，他连为他于皇家礼拜堂内准备弥撒的次数都屈指可数。更不要说其他需要音乐的活动了。

萨列里从未觉得一个名号能如此徒有其表，他曾经最向往的位置——不是为了职位本身，而是为了成为【他的】宫廷乐长，成了他最名不副实的一种身份。

过于强烈的情绪让时间变得混乱，萨列里再次抬起头时已是深夜。他的仆从谨慎地提醒他应当喝口水吃点东西，或者睡一觉。他胃口全无，也没有睡意。当然他也不是在寻死，没有人想看到这样的结局。所以更晚些时候他下楼去厨房给自己弄了一杯再简单不过的糖水。结果他绝望地发现连甜味都不再能抚慰他，糖分浇灌在伤口上一样疼得不行。他无法停止想象已然失去之物——约瑟夫从来对零食没有好感，却为了他在每个他们会一起出现的房间里备了巧克力罐，藏在抽屉里或者书架的某个夹层。

杯子掉落碎裂的声音划破寂静的空气，不和谐的脆响刮划过神经，却让萨列里稍微清醒了点。他并不打算收拾，跨过那摊碎片与泼洒到地上的半杯水，回到卧室迫使自己躺下。

他灭掉蜡烛又重新点上然后再灭掉，火光下扑朔的阴影与彻底蒙蔽双眼的黑暗同样凶险。上床睡觉这种习以为常的人生必需品竟会变得如此苦涩。他大多数夜晚都独自安眠，到底他不是皇帝的配偶，远不至于每天跟他在一起。然而一想起往后再也没有人于夜间从背后温暖地抱着他，浅小而仔细地一节节吻过他的颈椎，掌心贴在他胸口与他律动的心跳同在……他就……

空虚感同时于皮肤之上与思绪深处蔓延，躯体仿佛从内里被挖掘、掏空……他是一个致力于歌剧的音乐家，被他的旋律所描绘的人物中不乏痛失所爱的悲剧角色。而现在他意识到自己原先的理解是多么肤浅，不管是对【爱】还是对【失去】，他都抱着天真到可笑的态度。

原来被独自留在世上竟是此等的折磨……

他还以为自己到了这把年纪，已经可以笑对人生的风浪了。看来不受年龄阶级地域等外在条件管制的爱在制造伤痛时也同样为所欲为。

不，哪怕不谈那个圣洁的字眼，持续24年的习惯又怎么能轻易改变？在阴差阳错的意外面前他脆弱如焦黄的落叶。

黎明的亮光透了进来，夜晚不动声色地离去，全然不记得被它包裹的人曾怎样在它腹中苦苦挣扎。

萨列里不知该不该起来，他趴在枕头上思索着，静看窗口的日光一分一秒变得更为热烈，飞鸟带着清脆的鸣叫贴屋檐掠过，而他只觉得风和日丽的春色一映入眼帘便转变成惨淡的灰白，新的一天前所未有地无望。

桌面上的珐琅钟又报出整点的提示，现在几点了呢？不知道，也没有力气去看。仆从确认他没有生病后替他打开了窗户通风后便识趣离开。柔和却不懂人间困顿的微风把一些乐谱吹散在地上，仿佛对创作者的嘲弄。

下午有访客，萨列里果断拒绝接见，对仆从说若有人问起就说他很好，不需要慰问。他已经取消了一个月内所有的社交活动，因为没有人能理解他经历着什么。给学生的课程也暂时停止，他不能让孩子们看见他现在狼狈的样子。

丢失一切目的的时光不再是沙漏里的沙子，缓慢而均匀地掉落，而是化身为混沌的激流。有时萨列里坐在钢琴前发呆却弹不出任何一个音节，他感觉自己如雕塑般凝固了好几天了，时钟的分针却告诉他只过去了5分钟而已，而有时他感觉自己只是眨了眨眼睛，正午的阳光却已从地平线消失，晚霞与星辰正在黄昏的余晖中交接。

那么，往后终将去往何处？萨列里开始询问自己。他愈发不明白自己想要什么，是否真的想要冷静下来？还是就这样浑浑噩噩到不得不面对现实为止。

又一个傍晚，他站在阳台上看着几盆尚未有机会成长便已枯死的植物，察觉到有一位邮差给了自己的仆从一个包裹。几分钟后，那只包裹连同一份信件一直被放在了他的桌面上。

起初萨列里根本没心思处理邮寄给他的物品，然而当他无意中扫到那只怎么看样式都过于眼熟的信封与寄信者专属的火漆印，他以为自己一定出现了幻觉。

不可能的，绝对不可能的……萨列里你醒一醒……再这样下去可能要被送进医院了。

用清水洗了把脸确认自己没有在梦中，萨列里坐到桌前，于几次拿起又放下后还是找出拆信刀去裁开信封。他发誓要是有谁在这种关头给他恶作剧的话，他会放弃所有的修养与道德底线以最恶劣的方式予以报复。

不是恶作剧，信纸上的字迹他再精神不佳也不会认错，那每一行字都确确实实出自约瑟夫之手。

——「亲爱的安东尼奥，

你没看错，不用怀疑自己出现了幻觉，这些字符确实是我亲笔写下的。只是我用了一些小伎俩确保你在我葬礼后的第三天收到它。（预告：我不止写了这一封，你还会陆续收到我的其他来信）

我知道你很难过，这几天里你可能是全世界最悲伤的人，我大部分臣子和贵族们虚假的哀悼加起来也没有你的一滴眼泪珍贵。

然而我请求你不要再为我哭泣了，如果你现在含着泪水的话，请去擦掉它们，再来读我接下去的话语。我有种希望不管是当下还是未来，你想起我的名字时内心浮现的是温暖的回忆，而非深沉的痛苦。

自从预感到生命即将不可避免地走向尽头，也许下个月、也许来年、也许就是明天。我时常沉浸于对此生的回忆，每一个人、每一件事都从最初审视到最终。在我的记忆中有些人变了，比如从我最讨厌的出卷老师变成了我最信赖的帝国首相；有些人还未来得及改变就与我擦身而过；剩下一些人则一丝一毫未曾改变，比如你，你在我心中似乎永远是那个腼腆的，紧张到叫错我称谓的少年。

说实在的，我最担心的就是你。政府职能与权力我都逐步顺利渡让给我弟弟利奥波德了，他并不愿意坐上美泉宫的皇位，却有能力搞定这些。考尼茨与拉西将军都会继续协助他，他们有太多东西要忙。至于其他亲属，我也就担心一下安托瓦内特，但她终究离我太远了，从嫁给路易的那一刻起她的命运便与法兰西联结在一起。

而你，我猜测你近来大概颇为空闲。一部分是客观环境造成的，毕竟利奥波德对音乐没多大兴趣。但更大一部分是你主动的，我能料到你在消极怠工，不用跟我否认，我从你16岁不到起就认识你，兴许也是我把你塑造成了现在的样子。当然这可以理解也可以准许，你一直是勤恳工作的人，休息一段时日无可厚非。

但你最终得从阴霾里走出来。你能做到的，就像你能适应作为异国他乡的维也纳，能够写出全欧洲最受欢迎的歌剧，能够唱出那样美丽的歌声。我知道你比谁都内敛而谦逊，时常毫无道理地自我怀疑。相信我，你比你自己想象中的要强大。

安东尼奥，你才四十岁，你的人生还长。哪怕之前的二十四年里温顺地陪在我身边，服从我也依赖我，向我献上你的乐曲、演奏与歌喉，从未辜负我对你的任何期待。以及，夹杂着诚惶诚恐与摇摆不定的茫然，你最终还是向我付出了你的爱——我们私下相处时那些拥吻中的眷恋不会说谎；你于我办公室外等候良久听见我叫你名字时的笑容也不会说谎。

余生中，你总会遇见更多值得珍惜之人。就像曾经我一度以为自己已失去所有，与人世间的快乐绝缘，不会再爱上任何人时，我从合唱队里听见了你的声音，那仿佛是上帝送予我的救赎。

我觉得，我应当有资格作为过来人来劝你，毕竟我曾两度失去自己付诸全部真心之人。那是怎样糟糕的词汇都不足以形容的失落，内心的空洞仿佛再也无法填补了。我也曾站在伊莎贝拉与特雷西娅的房间里想象她们还在我身边，就在一旁的椅子上画一张肖像或是折一张纸……那些幻象能让挥之不去的灼痛稍许平息。尽管孤独感会在任何时候卷土重来，就像于法兰克福大教堂里带上皇冠的那一刻，我觉得身边空无一人的自己是世界上最孤独的人。

然而你陪伴我的时间分别是那两人的8倍与3倍，分离的痛苦想必也是倍增的。而我不希望你长期处于这样的痛苦中，因为我知道那有多难受。

你太依赖我了，不管你我愿不愿意承认这一事实。我可不是在抱怨，每次你软绵绵地跟在我屁股后面，眼里写满小心翼翼的期待时我心里总洋溢着恬淡的快乐，那是我人生中为数不多能以一个普通人类的身份去享受的快乐。如今的你应该也能明白一些，权力是有代价的，它会带来足以隔绝人性的压力。

讽刺的是，站在权力的顶端，我却依然给不了你想要的东西。只有你，仅仅为了留在我身边而留在我身边，不是为了金钱、地位或其他好处，这点我一直心怀感激。但最简单的要求往往最为奢侈，哪怕我作为君王，也无法和命运讨价还价。抱歉，往后都无法出现在你的歌剧首演场上了。我也想与你再多度过一些时日，只是这次我真的力不从心。

不过无论如何，我还是努力留给你一些东西。信使应该给了你一只盒子，里面有我的一只尾戒和一块手帕，后者我确定拿它给你擦过鼻涕只是你不一定记得。你到底不是皇室之人，无法接触到我的遗物，甚至没什么人知道你和我的真实关系。但我认为你会想要一些长久留作纪念的物品。多说一句：答应我不要对着它们自慰，那画面未免有些凄凉。

我还照例给了你一些糖果，无论多么没胃口记得好好吃东西，非要把自己关在家里的话至少让人来拜访你。你得好好活着，我会想念你的但绝对不想太早见到你。

哦，还有这些信。我之前说过我写了很多，至少比你想象中的要多。最初的一段日子里你会在每个月末收到一封。谢天谢地至少这点事情我还能安排人帮我完成，也让我得以抢下一些时间碎屑，给予你一点点不算陪伴的陪伴。

好了，其他的话等我们下个月见时再说吧。希望那时候你以不再消沉，能笑着打开信箱。

不过还有一句话我得在这些信的开篇说明：

——我爱你，安东尼奥。

之前我从没对你说过，皇帝的表白有何意义呢？我是随时能付出任何所拥有之物，也能随时收回给出去的一切的人。只要我签个字就能有条约诞生，再签个字就能取消它们。然而当死亡为我的存在画上句号，世间对我的定义便如用不融化的冰层般冻结了，就好像那判定我为“一事无成之人”的墓志铭。

我终于得以心安理得地对你说我爱你，它绝不会再改变了，它是坚定无疑的。

愿你一切安好，我亲爱的安东尼奥。我相信我说什么你都会照做的。

你的约瑟夫」

“做不到啊，陛下……”萨列里默念着，把信纸收好，手肘搁在桌面上双手撑着额头。泪滴落在木质桌面上发出轻小而沉闷的声响。

这份突如其来的温柔让他不知所措，他从没想过那个人会为他做到这种地步。皇帝何时写的这些信？明明那时候他连批阅文书时都每隔一小会都得停下来休息。

他又读了一遍这些文字，慰藉感慢悠悠地冒了上来，中和掉心口隐隐约约的绞痛。兴许是这样的来信终究给了他能与对方保持某种联系的错觉，哪怕他身处另一个世界；也有可能是“服从于皇帝”那早就根植于心的精神暗示救了他。

萨列里打开与信件一起送来的盒子，拆出几颗糖塞进嘴里，边咀嚼边思索了一些。

末了他低沉地叹了口气，起身把飘落在地上好几天的乐谱先捡起来。


	2. Chapter 2

「Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? 可怜如我该祈求什么呢？  
Quem partonum rogaturus, 正直之人也几乎无法幸免之时，  
cum vix justus sit serucus? 我又能向谁申诉呢？」

…… …… ……

清晨的阳光透了进来，尖利无比。如同一把闪耀的刀刃，那条光带划开桌面与老旧地板的木纹。霎时，这间屋子里的一切——沾着墨迹的羽毛笔、生锈的钉子、安魂曲的总谱，以及一个茫然失措的人类……仿佛都从阴影里被捕获，成了刺透的牺牲者。

萨列里拉开窗帘，朝阳并不强烈，却足以让他眯起眼睛。为什么世界上平白无故多了那么多难以忍受的东西？甚至生命本身都算其中之一。

他看完了一整个日出，直到街道上传来马蹄声与小贩的叫卖。该工作了，又是新的一天。

病态的沉闷蔓延在霍夫堡富丽空旷的回廊中，那种沉闷不是无事可做，而是觉得万事不值得动手。萨列里明白这种沉闷几乎是他一个人发散的，且他无论怎样努力：充足休憩、听一场他颇为欣赏的钢琴协奏、望着高贵的圣像虔诚祷告……都无法把他从那种“异常”中拖出来。

看见传令官向他走来，萨列里礼貌地予以问候，对方通知他为利奥波德二世准备一个欢迎仪式，信任统治者下个月就会来到维也纳。

“好的，愿意效劳。”他形式化地回答，口吻平淡。下个月，那意味着他还来得及写点什么。

召集了乐队随意排练起几曲弥撒，他依然是备受敬仰的宫廷乐长，这一点一时半会不会改变。小提琴带有“木质”的声线游荡在小教堂里，一如既往。是的，对于乐队里普普通通的乐手而言，为谁演奏，为这个雇主还是另一个雇主，并无太大差别。就像黄鹂鸟不会拒绝在下一个哪怕不够完美的早晨欢歌。

哦，这里的工作结束了。萨列里又是最后一个离开小教堂的。他忽然又感到恶心，却分不清胃里传来的不适来源于空洞无聊还是它当真想要呕吐。窗口透进的阳光和微风都清澈透明，他却接收不到一丝一毫的安抚，那些美好之物绕了过去。他想起前夜应当是已经过去的冬天落在维也纳的最后一场雪了，虚弱的雪花从掉落到地面的瞬间便已然融化，了无痕迹。

正如他二十四年的爱情。

事到如今他都时常感到那些情绪与水面上的泡沫雷同。当另一位当事人离去，他就成了这段关系唯一的见证者。只有脚下冰冷的大理石知道那个人曾多么热切地吻他……除此之外，其余人只知晓皇帝偏爱他赏识他，仅此而已。

这世间唯有他的记忆还能作为证明，若不是那封信……

两年前，也差不多是类似的时节，他可能从今往后都会格外在意乍暖还寒的初春——征战前夜，他最后一次向约瑟夫交付他的身体，黑夜之中连灵魂也同样赤裸。欢愉令人眩晕，本质却不再是欢愉。而是一团混杂着眷恋、告别与未知命运的迷雾。十万人的军队，君主抱着必须要有所建树的决心宣战，然而即便他很久以前就切断了与外界的怜惜封闭情感，他的本性还是过于仁慈，不适于野蛮践踏与肆意掠夺。

“安东尼奥……”他在深沉的喘息中呼唤他，仿佛确定了那是死别似的，“请一直记得我，不管是你的心灵还是躯体。”那语气是晃动的、悲观的、徒然的，如同人无法靠举着一片枯叶阻止它落下。

萨列里承认自己从未考虑过这个问题。他十六岁起就在皇帝身边，若有需要，他奉献给他的不止是动听的歌声。他对自己在做什么心知肚明，也从未怀疑过那么做的意义。

加斯曼是唯一略知真相的人，他没有深究，只是劝告他：“为了你好，孩子。时刻记得认清你的身份，不要把皇帝的宠爱太当回事。拥有的时候尽情享受，无需有罪恶感，你也只有选择服从。但一旦对方决定收回，务必心无挂碍，因为那只是某种必然，他重用谁、冷落谁，就像他颁布或撤销某一项制度、某一项法令，只不过是皇冠之下的权力。”

不，那无关权力。加斯曼的话语与约瑟夫的文字不谋而合，但他从未有过屈从之感，也不认为那是“被迫之下”的选择。那双苍蓝的眼眸才是溺死他的海域，自己是扬起风帆的航船、也是振翅飞过的海鸥……即便终其一生也只能身为那片无际汪洋的点缀与玩物。他心甘情愿面对那翻手为云风覆手为雨的危险可能。

然而暴风雨与海啸未曾发生。约瑟夫的温柔至始至终皎美如月光，宁静地铺洒在他身上，未尝引起真切的疼痛。被从背后拥紧的夜晚，掠过皮肤的爱抚让焦虑与忧郁都似酒一般迷醉而清甜。

吊诡的是他们都有自己的事业，萨列里也一度自问情感会占据他们彼此多少份额的内心。皇帝与他都时常旅行，于异国与故土之间，丰饶与虚无之间，唯一与一切之间……约瑟夫无意中跟他提起过：“圣彼得堡的雪与维也纳并无不同，一模一样的颜色与成分，一模一样堆积在屋檐、地面上的方式。只要语言与食物不构成困扰，且对他人无所求，所谓他乡只不过是另一个寻常的人类聚居之所。”他接着又说，“如果我有单纯属于自己的漫长时光，倒很想去看一看西伯利亚永恒的冻土。”

今日天气依旧晴朗，太阳升起后给寂冷空气注入温暖与荒诞的喜悦。萨列里在空白乐谱上写下一些音符，轻浮而敷衍的旋律，晚些时候他会用一些巧妙的和弦来掩盖那种漫不经心。又一次蘸取墨水之前，干燥笔尖划过纸张的脆响仿佛什么东西碎裂的声音。他再次打了个寒颤，不是真的感到冷，而是心灵深处某种对冬天的记忆。

以往他也算是习惯早起的人，却没有那么早，不至于让他像现在这样每天看着城市如何从沉睡中苏醒过来，褪去寂静的睡衣穿上繁荣喧哗的外套。音乐家的耳朵对声音格外敏感，旦他之前从未去分析过那些来自市井的声音。木匠与他的工具所发出的嘎吱作响，还是活泼卖鱼妇人铜锣般响亮的笑声……他还听见他的仆人生火烧水的动响，如今他能够精准地抓住时机下楼，给自己弄一杯茶或热巧克力。

萨列里计算过自己的睡眠时长，没有太在意。很久以前在他每天都睡不够的年纪里，那两位成倍年长于他的朋友：格鲁克与梅塔斯塔齐奥，就像他阐述过关于年龄与睡眠的事实——终究有一天你会正常时间入睡却在日出前醒来，之后你就再也睡不长久了。那是岁月以它特有的方式提醒某人韶华不再。他不想去追究自己是当真收到了提醒，还是出于其他原因而失眠，譬如痛楚，譬如思念。

时光机械性地向前迈进，没有人能抵抗这温润而顽固的洪流。那一日萨列里在剧院见到罗森博格伯爵，后者拍着他的肩膀说：“嗨，你看起来很不好，怎么了？”萨列里无从作答，对面便自说自话猜测道：“是习惯忙碌之后忽然无所事事不知道该干什么了吗？”见萨列里（放弃挣扎地）点头，他建议他要不要一起去郊外住一阵子彻底放松一下。

婉言拒绝后萨列里处理了些日常事务，他发现外面起雾了，空气变得黏黏糊糊，搅和进惨白的光芒，为大地蒙上了一层遮罩，让万物看起来像一个谜题。罗森博格伯爵是约瑟夫为数不多的友人之一，他跟皇帝在一起的时日还要长于萨列里。不过时光本身并不说明任何问题，失去朋友令人哀悼也止于哀悼，但当一个人早早在另一个人身上留下深刻的烙印，又在措手不及的时刻强行撕掉是截然不同的事。

最细微的事情也能轻而易举构成折磨，就像手头正在创作的这首《赞美颂》。每当为“别的统治者”书写些什么，萨列里就感觉自己的房间仿佛地下监狱的牢笼，手腕如同带着镣铐般沉重麻木。神圣的赞歌中没有救赎，他并非放弃了对神明的虔诚信仰，只是顶礼膜拜的荣光中，他反倒提前品尝到了背叛与破败的滋味。

他还是在逃避，将自己从平凡生活中流放，游荡在内心的荒野，割断与无关外物的联系。那段小乐曲终究写完了，要聆听它的人却尚未到来。他记得约瑟夫对弟弟的评价：那是个与世无争的人，如果有人可以代替他的话，他一点也不想要兄长屁股底下的位置。

萨列里漠然有了一丝愧疚，他不是没见过利奥波德二世，对方甚至与格鲁克关系良好。人们通常只认可无缘无故的爱，因为丘比特盲眼，却不太能接受无缘无故的厌恶，哪怕它着实存在。原本托斯卡纳大公与他毫无瓜葛，那是一幢远方的寂静堡垒，伫立于他自己的领土。

末了只能归咎于：心有所属这件事本身就是极端排外的。他安东尼奥·萨列里从任何方面都只认可那一位皇帝。他深知自己远非单纯无害的动物，巴黎的腥风血雨里有《塔拉里》的一份“功劳”。但当约瑟夫向他索要意语版本时，他几乎为他重写了这部歌剧，删去了所有敏感元素。即便维也纳没有博马舍这样的社会运动家，他也不愿意为神圣罗马帝国带来风险。他是皇帝的音乐家，是他最隐秘的情人，是只当为他带来快乐的存在，他只需要为他送去他想要的声音。

三月终日的夜晚，萨列里用他疲惫的目光凝视着漫天星辰，猜测起哪一样会更早到来，下一封信还是从佛罗伦萨赶来的继任者？

是信件。

从邮差手里接过信封与另一份糖果，萨列里惊讶地看见对方还递给他一只银器罐子。非常沉，简单的几何体没有任何装饰，容器是封死的不能开启，从动静与分量上判断里面应该填满了液体也有一些固体物件。

心想着书信里应当会对此有所解释，他先小心地拆开信封，真诚如即将聆听神谕。

—— 「亲爱的安东尼奥，

又到了该跟你说些什么的时候，我希望你有比上个月心情好一些。

不知利奥波德有没有正式来到维也纳，请跟他和平相处，我也不指望其他。你只要完成自己分内的任务就好，他不会为难你，也不会对你有不切实际期待。

生活仍然很艰难，我知道的。仔细算来你真正与我独处的时光并不算多，我们都在这座城市的日子里也就一周见上两三次，外加偶尔我会把你跟乐队一起带去郊外消夏的住所。但我敢肯定，虽然那是我于心不忍的，你很长一段时间里都不会习惯我再也无法出现在你身边。

写下这些句子的时间里我浑身乏力，气息不顺，字迹难免凌乱模糊，内容也会有些前后颠倒，或是自相矛盾。我却不知该向命运抱怨什么，人一生所做的选择逐渐堆积起来之后，终究会指向既定的结局。

别误会，我没在暗示谁咎由自取，客观来讲我该算作咎由自取，但你不是。我总自诩为一位保护者，企图给你更平稳更优渥的人生。然而没有人能告诉我若保护者提前退场该怎么处理？面对你的消沉，以不存在的我也只能跟教科书上老学究写的废话一样劝你“振作一点不要一直闷在家里”、“多和朋友们聊天”、“该休息的时候好好休息”、“停止胡思乱想”、“好好吃东西”……

你还会听我话的对不对？

糖或巧克力每次都会跟着信件一起出现，别一口气吃太多。哦！原谅我总是把你当小孩子。当年你在巴黎那会，梅西大使还调侃过我每次都在信中称你为“这个年轻人”。

至于那只银瓮，我不想把它留在洛雷托礼拜堂背后的地窖里，它应当留在它一直归属的地方（我知道你曾怀疑这一点，但它真的属于你）。放心，我给了制作者与运送者分别的命令，他们互相不知道对方是谁，制作者不知道容器会送去哪里，运送者不知道那里面是什么。总之请善待它，直到把它带进你自己的墓穴里，我想这能省去你之后去卡普齐纳教堂底下探望我的功夫。开玩笑的，最重要的是过往的日子里，它在你身边一直都幸福而满足。

所以快活一些吧，说点新潮的笑话（哪怕你不擅长），兴许我能听见。

同样无望地爱着你的约瑟夫」

等一下……等一下！

萨列里从椅子上跳了起来，他望着自己放置在桌面上的容器，被扼住咽喉般难以呼吸。那是他从来不敢妄想完整占有之物，是他无力承受之物，但他不会把它……交还给任何地方的，如果现状是约瑟夫希望的结果的话。

这又是一个永恒的秘密，但是万物的环环相扣太神奇了，一个秘密竟能安抚另一个秘密带来的沮丧与悲恸。久违的慰藉感出现了，尽管他已止不住自己的泪水，那些泪滴却如雨露降临灵魂枯裂的荒土——那份了无痕迹的情感终究得到了确认；他在漫长岁月里付出的仰慕与爱终究有了结局。

萨列里思考良久，捧起银瓮搬运到他的工作台上，在下方铺上一层绒布。那个位置是每日早晨阳光会最先照耀到的地方，也能第一时间与他写下的音符为伍。接着他把信件收好，上面没有日期所以他于角落里写上编号，统一放置在抽屉里的一只铁盒中。

生活仍然很艰难，却变得没有那么难以忍受。朋友与同事都察觉到乐师长的情绪恢复了不少，离欢欣鼓舞还远，但至少看起来能够正常交流，没有人再去关心他往日的悲伤源于何处。萨列里自己也感到凛冬总算过去了，他仿佛从融雪下探头的青草，微弱地、鲜活地与世界抗争着。

《赞美颂》演出当日，萨列里站在指挥台上，从远处看了眼利奥波德二世，他忧郁沉思的时候眼神其实跟他的兄长十分相似。

谁都没有真正在意乐曲的曲式与内容，歌声虚晃地编织起热情的谎言。

——「quos pretióso sánguine redemísti. 我们是被你珍贵的鲜血所拯救，  
Ætérna fac cum sanctis tuis in glória numerári. 让我们与你的圣徒一同进入永恒荣光之中！」

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】. 霍夫堡的奥古斯丁教堂主祭坛右侧有一个小礼拜堂，其背后窖室的银器里存放着哈布斯堡家族54位统治者以及重要家属的心脏（从1654年~1878年）。但约瑟夫二世的心脏不在其中。


End file.
